


Guess

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 7 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "guess."
A little bit of fluff





	

“Guess what?,” Blaine said out of nowhere.

“What?,” Kurt asked looking up from his homework. They were currently lounging in Kurt’s room. Blaine was lying on his bed reading a book while Kurt did his homework at his desk.

“No, you have to guess,” Blaine told him.

Kurt gave him a _look_.

“C’mon Kurt,” he said impatiently when he didn’t get a response.

“I don’t know Blaine. You are bored of your English assignment?”

“No. I mean yes, but no that’s not what you’re supposed to guess.”

“Just tell me.”

“No, you have to guess, that’s the whole point, duh.”

“Have we jumped in time and you are currently your 5 year old self instead of my 17 year old boyfriend?,” Kurt guessed again.

“No.”

Kurt got up with an affectionate smile. Hm, how many tries do I have left?”

“Infinite?”

His affectionate smile turned into a smirk. Blaine could’ve seen that he had something in mind if he had been paying attention. Which, unfortunately for him, was not the case.

“We can’t stay here forever though,” he said slowly approaching his bed. Blaine was still turned away from him, face buried in a pillow.

“With you? I think I totally could,” he mumbled.

“Is that what you wanted me to guess?”

“No. Sorta, but not really.”

“Oh, you so wish I didn’t know your weak spot,” Kurt murmured.

“What?,” Blaine said confused. He turned around just in time to see Kurt tackling him and driving his fingers into his sides and tickling him.

“Nononon-o-,” he scream-laughed, “I surrender, I surrender!”

Kurt stopped the tickling, but seemed to be ready to start again should Blaine have been bluffing.

“So?,” he began.

“I love you,” Blaine said, still laughing.

“Well, I knew that already,” Kurt answered.

“I never said it was news.”

Kurt leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Blaine’s lips.

“I love you too.”


End file.
